The Spatula Test: Another Misplaced Citrus
by Cerberus Revised
Summary: So, fangirls and boys... People wanted to know what happened with Hiroki, Nowaki, and the maid's uniform after chapter twenty-one in "The Spatula Test." Here's the missing epilogue. Rated "M" for general naughtiness and a bit of "slap and tickle" Egoist style.
1. Introduction:

**Introduction: The Spatula Test Chapter 21**

* * *

><p><strong>63/12 Hello All,**

**So, It's been a while since I posted this story, but that doesn't mean that I don't still like getting reviews on it from new readers (hint).**

**I had this request for a lemon, describing what happened with Hiroki and Nowaki and the Maid's Uniform after chapter twenty-one in "The Spatula Test." So here's what you have: Chapter Twenty-One as a refresher for the scene and then all new stuff after that.**

**If you know this chapter and just want to get straight into the action, I suggest you jump ahead to the next chapter.**

**I had planned to make the lemon short, like I did with the other "Spatula" lemon, but I have been having so much fun, instead of just a slice, you are getting a whole lemon pie, with lots of meringue, obviously. So there are actually now several chapters following this.**

**Just a note, the story wanders into some role play (at a reviewer's request) and also contains some bondage and a little light spanking for my own kicks and giggles.**

**Like I said before, I hope you will consider reviewing after all, Hiroki shouldn't have to be the only one having to beg here.**

**Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!**

**Sincerely, **

**Cerberus**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of it Characters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rated: M or NC-17<strong>

**Contains: Occasional harsh language, sexual content: including roleplay and a little light bondage/spanking. **

**If such content offends you or you are of an age where such material is inappropriate, please close out of this story now. I humbly ask that if you have an issue with the content of my stories that you please PM me, rather than report the story to FF so that those who enjoy reading such works may continue to do so.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spatula Test – Another Misplaced Citrus: Panda Barrettes<strong>

**(Introduction)**

**Chapter Twenty from The Spatula Test- _What Confessions Are Maid Of_**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and though it was almost noon, all the blinds in the Kamijou-Kusama household remained uncharacteristically drawn.<p>

Hiroki was standing at the stove cooking eggs for Nowaki.

The professor self-consciously put his hand to his forehead, feeling the black and white panda barrettes Nowaki had clipped into his still-damp hair to hold back his bangs after their bath together. The pandas, Nowaki had assured him repeatedly, were the perfect complement to the skimpy French maid's outfit he was wearing.

Nowaki emerged from the bathroom moments later looking clean and particularly bright. He was clad in only a towel, wrapped loosely around his trim waist. Hiroki, recognizing the look in the younger man's face, could tell that Nowaki did not expect to be wearing even this minimal attire for very long.

Hiroki blushed a lovely shade of pink and diverted his eyes back down to the eggs.

Nowaki was beaming with pleasure. He watched Hiro-san concentrating, as he labored over their breakfast. He was pleased to observe his lover's brow seemed relatively free from furrow this morning. Perhaps it was the panda barrettes. Regardless, Hiro-san looked crazy-adorable.

It had taken Nowaki three weeks since Hiroki's mother's visit and a fair amount of alcohol last night, to get Hiro-san to finally capitulate to his promise. Looking at his boyfriend now, standing barefoot in their kitchen, his hair pulled back from his lovely face, making his dark eyes deliciously visible; his lithe body filling out the crisp black and white satin frills of the maid's costume; Nowaki's heart was filled with happiness.

This was not the only place on Nowaki's tall body that was filled by this vision, however.

Nowaki entered the kitchen and glided up behind Hiro-san. He could see just the slightest curve of his lover's bare bottom peeking out from under the hem of the tied apron. He could feel Hiro-san's whole body flush as he stooped and began sliding his hands over the older man's smooth legs. He had shaved them, along with a few other bits, when they were in the bath together this morning, despite Hiro-san's protests.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki had chided, "a promise is a promise, and you said I could do anything."

"Well then, just get it over with, Dumb ass!" Hiroki had finally barked in concession. "And you better not fucking nick me!"

Nowaki had been very careful, employing a surgeon's precision. He could tell however, that once he got started Hiro-san really didn't mind it that much.

Now, Nowaki moved his skilled hands up Hiroki's thighs and under the short, ruffled, black skirt delighting in feeling nothing but Hiro-san's tight ass underneath as he slid his palms higher. Then one of his hands slipped around to the front. The other he slid from beneath the skirt, lifting it up, and placing it between the frilly top of the apron and his lover's flushed flesh. Nowaki palmed Hiro-san's finely muscled chest with his large hand and pulled his lover back into him.

"Dumb ass" Hiroki mumbled, submitting to Nowaki's touch. "Do you want breakfast or not?"

Nowaki leaned his dark head over Hiroki's shoulder and whispered into his ear before taking it gently between his teeth. "Well, I think there might be something else I'm hungrier for at the moment." He underscored his statement with his lower hand, giving Hiroki's cock a light squeeze.

"Horn dog!" Hiroki was trying his hardest to behave and not push away Nowaki's exquisite attentions. In fact, though he would _never-ever_ admit it, it was kind of a relief to be freed from the burden of resistance.

As Nowaki pushed closer against him, Hiroki could feel the younger man's tented towel pressing between the cheeks of his bare backside. If he allowed himself, it felt rather lovely: Nowaki's obvious desire was simultaneously comforting and terribly arousing.

Just then Nowaki's cell phone began ringing. It was sitting out on the dining table where he had left it the previous night after they'd stumbled home.

Hiroki leaned back into Nowaki. "Just ignore it."

Nowaki groaned and pulled away. "I can't, Hiro-san, it might be the hospital. What if there's an emergency?"

Hiroki caught himself almost pouting as the warmth of Nowaki's hands left his enflamed flesh.

Hiroki was shocked by this response. He might sulk occasionally, but he made it a point to never pout. Embarrassed, he sucked in his bottom lip, biting it lightly to keep it from jutting back out. He tentatively put his hand back up to his forehead. He wondered if this disconcerting development was a resulting influence of the panda barrettes.

"Oh," said Nowaki happily, looking at the number and sitting down in one of their dining room chairs. "It's your mother."

"My mother!" Hiroki exclaimed, immediately drawing his hands up in an unconscious posture of modesty. Then his arms fell back down to his sides, his long-fingered hands clenching. "Wait a minute. Why in the hell is she calling you?"

"Oh, she does that sometimes now," Nowaki answered cheerfully.

At this new revelation, Hiroki's brow furrowed for the first time that day. "Well, don't answer it, Moron!" Hiroki started to shout, but it was too late.

"Ah, hello, Kamijou-san," Nowaki greeted, blatantly disregarding his boyfriend's distress.

"Yes, everything is just fine here…The weather is lovely… Things at the hospital are going well... No, I have the whole day off today… I am not even working anywhere else… Ah, yes, thank you… I got that recipe that you e-mailed me yesterday… Ummmhmmm… I'm going to try it out tomorrow."

"Your son?... Yes, he's here…just a minute."

Nowaki motioned for Hiroki to come and take the phone.

Hiroki sighed.

Ever since her visit, his mother had been increasingly attentive, sometimes calling him now two or three times a week. Honestly, she was getting almost as annoying in her persistence as Nowaki.

The auburn-haired maid turned the burner down and came to stand next to Nowaki. As Hiroki reached for the phone, his giant grabbed him and pulled him down onto his lap. Beneath Hiroki, Nowaki began to resume his previous explorations of his lover's body.

Hiroki tried to push the younger man's hands away as he took the phone. He ceased his struggles, however, when Nowaki gave him a reproving look and removed one hand long enough to shake a scolding finger at him.

"You promised," he mouthed.

Hiroki grunted in annoyance but he tried to settle into his boyfriend's lap. However Nowaki's jutting member made this a bit more complicated than normal.

"Mother, I really can't talk very long right now… I'm trying to fix breakfast."

"Such a way to greet your mother, tsk. And starting the day so late, Hiro-chan, It's almost noon," The lady Kamijou's tone was laced with disapproval.

Hiroki pretended not to notice the childhood endearment."Ummm, well, Nowaki and I went out drinking last night after he got done at the hospital and we got home a bit late."

"Oh, the wayward lives of bachelors. Neh, Hiroki?" His mother had become seemingly much more accepting of her son's "single" lifestyle since her visit. "Well, I just hope you don't make a habit of such behavior. You know Mariko-san's son…"

Hiroki knew that he needed to get his mother to the point of her call and off the phone, before she launched into one of her rambling stories.

Nowaki was trailing light kisses across Hiroki's bare shoulders. His hands had found and were now teasing his older lover's very sensitive nipples.

"Yes, yes, of course, Mother, but what did you call for?" a squirming Hiroki asked, trying not to sound peevish. Despite his discomfort, he could not help but add, "And why are you calling on Nowaki's phone?"

"Oh, well, I tried calling yours but it was turned off."

Hiroki suddenly remembered that he had turned his phone off last night, after receiving his third drunken call from Miyagi, who was lost in lamenting his most recent spat with his brat.

"Besides, I enjoy talking with Nowak… Kusama-san, from time to time. He certainly provides me with a much fuller account of what's going on in my only son's life than I can ever pry out of you. Anyway, I'm calling because I came across this book while I was out the other day, and I thought I remembered you, mentioning to Akihiko, that you were looking for it while I was there visiting."

Hiroki inhaled deeply, trying to keep his breathing even. For the first time in his life perhaps he did not have the least bit of interest in a book.

One of Nowaki's hands slipped down and took hold of the stiffness under Hiroki's increasingly disheveled skirt. "I think I found your feather duster, Miss," Nowaki purred into Hiro-san's ear, not occupied by the phone.

"What was that?" Hiroki's mother asked "Do you have someone there cleaning for you?"

"Ummm..." Focus was increasingly hard for Hiroki at the moment (and that was not the only thing). "Nowaki has been interviewing housekeepers, and one left something behind, I think."

"Oh, well I am pleased to hear that. With both your and Kusama-san's schedules, that seems very reasonable. It will give you more time for other things. Make sure the girl is honest though…"

As Hiroki took his next deep breath, he smelled something burning. He suddenly remembered their breakfast. "The eggs!" he groaned, cutting off his mother's description of the difficulty of finding trustworthy help.

"I'll get them," Nowaki offered, and both cruelly and blessedly for Hiroki, the man slid out from under him and headed toward the stove. Hiroki was shocked to find, however, that he was still sitting on Nowaki's towel: the giant was now standing completely naked in their kitchen with only an idiotic smile on.

"Be careful you don't burn anything important," Hiroki warned.

Nowaki just flashed his lover a literally cheeky grin.

"Now about this book…" the lady Kamijou forged on undeterred by the seeming chaos of her son's household.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki interrupted as he went to scrape the scorched eggs into the trash. "Are you sure that you still haven't seen my favorite spatula around? I can't seem to find it anywhere. I have no idea where it could have gotten to and it's been missing for ages now."

Mrs. Kamijou had never mentioned her revelations about her son's orientation to Hiroki's father. And since Hiroki had yet to admit to his truth, the lady was determined to draw her son out, regardless of the Senior Kamijou's sentiments. She had spoken with Hiroki numerous times since her visit. Each time, the weight of what remained unspoken between them had burdened her, and yet despite every opening she gave him, her son still declined to reveal himself.

Fearing just such a scenario, before she had left Hiroki, his mother had instigated, what had seemed at the time, a clever plan. But as the weeks had unfurled, she had begun to despair that her scheme had failed her.

However, now overhearing Nowaki's inquiry in the background, the lady Kamijou silently blessed the gods for this opening. She immediately jumped in. "Oh, Hiro-chan," she said slyly, "I think I might know what happened to Kusama-san's spatula."

"Really?"

"Ah yes, it seems I put it away while I was visiting you. But I am very surprised that Kusama-san has not found it."

"That's great," Hiroki breathed. He got up a little stiffly and headed in towards the kitchen. "If you just tell me where you put it, Mother, I'll be sure to look there right now."

"I put it…" the lady hesitated.

"I put it in Kusama-san's bed… I can't believe that after three weeks he didn't find it…unless of course he's sleeping somewhere else…"

Given Hiroki's luck, the lady Kamijou's timing could not have been more perfect. Her son heard these words uttered by his mother as he stood in his front room in his maid's costume, his skirt still tenting awkwardly up in the front while he stared at the questioning expression on the sly puppy face of his naked lover in the kitchen.

Hiroki felt the world stop and his face discover a new and remarkable shade of red.

"Hiro-san," The lady Kamijou said to Hiroki, using Nowaki's name for him for the first and only time reveling in the ironic beauty of her own endearment for her son. She asked kindly, "are you sure there isn't something that you might like to tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Embarrassing Confessions

**Chapter 1: Embarrassing Confessions**

* * *

><p><strong>So I am returning this fic to its place here on FF. Many thanks to those of you who have asked me through reviews and PMs for its reposting.<strong>

**Warning: Egoist sex and lots of it in all sorts of configurations. As always I ask that if you have issue with sexual content or are not of an appropriate age that you leave this story. If you take offence at the content or some other aspect of my fics, I ask that you please PM me rather than report the story to FF. That way the people who enjoy reading such works can continue to have access to these pieces.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cerberus**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spatula Test – Another Misplaced Citrus: Panda Barrettes<strong>

**Chapter One: Embarrassing Confessions**

* * *

><p>"Well?" the lady Kamijou encouraged. "Hiroki, I'm waiting."<p>

Confronted with the situation of revealing his sexuality on the phone to his mother, Hiroki watched the front of his skirt begin to sink back down into its original shape.

"Mother, Nowaki doesn't sleep in his room much. Or at all really, as I guess you've surmised." Hiroki rubbed his forehead which suddenly felt too heavy from the weight of the panda barrettes.

"Oh?"

"No… Most of the time he sleeps with me."

"See," said the lady, delighted to at last have her son's confession. "Was that so hard? I'd begun to despair that you would never tell me."

"Never tell you?" Hiroki's voice was puzzled. "How long have you known?"

The lady Kamijou's pride enticed her into a small deception. "Oh, Hiroki, a mother always knows. It's been obvious to me for ages."

Then her voice turned into a conspiratorial whisper. "But let's not say anything about this to your father just yet. Despite how ferociously he conducts himself, he's actually a very delicate man."

Hiroki, realizing what it was his mother was really saying, found his mouth drawn up into the unfamiliar territory of a smile. "Okay, Mother, we'll keep it our little secret for now."

Hiroki had no sooner finished saying this, than the giant nude boy that was his ridiculous boyfriend, snuck up behind him and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" Hiroki shouted, attempting to swat said nude man's pert backside, before Nowaki drifted beyond his reach.

Nowaki completely ignored Hiroki and strolled over to the couch, where he promptly sat down.

"Oh, Kamijou-san," Nowaki said. "So sorry to intrude into your conversation, but Hiro-san and I have to finish interviewing some girls for the housekeeping position. One should be arriving soon, so Hiro-san needs to go. He's hardly even dressed yet."

Nowaki shot Hiroki a very un-Nowaki-like look: he had an almost wicked grin.

_The bastard is just having way too much fun with his day,_ Hiroki fumed.

"Yes, Kamijou-san…" Nowaki said to Hiroki's mother in his "I'm the very best boyfriend in the whole world and I know that you really like me more than your son" voice. "Okay… Yes… I'll call you soon and tell you how that recipe turns out… Oh, that's very good advice… Thank you… Ummhmm… Yes, you too… Goodbye."

Nowaki flipped his phone shut and set it to the side. He looked at Hiroki and patted the cushion on the couch next to him.

Hiroki crossed his arms over his skimpily clad chest and glared at the giant sitting on their sofa. He refused to move.

"How long exactly have you been in cahoots with my mother?" he growled.

Nowaki blinked at Hiroki with dark-eyed innocence. "I don't know what you mean."

"NOWAKI…"Hiroki's voice was showing a sharp edge of irritation.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki said beaming. "You're so cute when you're angry."

Before Hiroki could fly into a rage and begin pelting his bare-naked lover with anything that wasn't nailed down, Nowaki stopped him.

"Hiro-san, come here." Nowaki's voice had an unfamiliar note of authority in it. It made Hiroki just the slightest bit nervous.

When Hiroki hesitated, a slight frown appeared on Nowaki's usually sweet face.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki's tone had become scolding.

Hiroki felt the pout threaten to return to his lips. So, to distract himself, he began finally moving. He crossed the floor to join Nowaki. As he walked, the satin of the maid's costume slid against his bare skin. It felt so damn erotic.

Hiroki stood in front of Nowaki now. He uncrossed his arms and let them hang at his sides. Then Nowaki leaned forward and took his lover's hands, pulling Hiroki to him.

Hiroki had to straddle Nowaki's legs to follow the beckoning grip, and ended up sitting, facing Nowaki, in the other man's lap, his thighs open, his knees bent and resting on either side of Nowaki's legs. Underneath him, Hiroki could feel the giant's thick dick pushing up and brushing against his own reviving shaft. The feeling was electric and he could not help but grind down into the man's lap just a bit.

Nowaki draped Hiro-san's arms behind his shaggy black head. He slid his large palms up under the ruffled skirt over his lover's tight thighs, eventually claiming a grip on Hiroki's narrow hips. He loved being able to feel the trace of Hiro-san's hip bones beneath his hands. Nowaki looked at Hiroki intently. He could see the building desire in the other man's eyes and feel Hiro-san's growing arousal in his lap.

"Hiro-san, I want you to say it," he purred.

Hiroki's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He had already been through this torture earlier when they were in the bath. He tried to pull back, but Nowaki's iron grip held him in place.

"Say it, Hiro-san." This time Nowaki's voice was more of a growl. "Keep your promise."

Hiroki looked off to the side trying to escape the demanding cobalt gaze. "Hiro-san is cute," he muttered under his breath.

"Say it again, but louder," came Nowaki's gentle order.

Hiroki sighed. This was so humiliating, but a promise was a promise. He had told Nowaki he would do anything and the only thing more damaging to his pride than actually saying what Nowaki wanted him to would have been to show that he was not a man of his word.

"Hiro-san is cute," he said with a little more volume. He felt incredibly stupid talking about himself in the third person.

"Again… and this time, Hiro-san, I want you to look at me when you say it."

Hiroki felt one of Nowaki's hands leave his hip and alight under his chin, gently tipping it up and turning his face back towards him. Beneath him he could feel the younger man's fevered arousal.

Nowaki could not believe how gloriously sexy his boyfriend looked right now.

The most delightful pink blossoms had flowered on Hiroki's high cheek bones. A strand of his dark cinnamon hair had escaped from its panda barrette and was hanging down in front of one of his Hiro-san's wonderfully expressive eyes. It caught on his lashes and shivered slightly each time the older man blinked.

A beautiful flush dripped down Hiroki's strong neck and pooled between his tight pectorals. One of the straps of the maid's apron had slipped off his broad shoulder causing the top of the uniform to curl over just slightly. A pert nipple winked at Nowaki enticingly from behind this.

The feel of Hiroki's smooth legs atop his, the brush of his lover's intimate parts, grazing his own was amazing. Hiro-san was so much more than cute in this moment: he was perfect.

Nowaki kept his grasp on Hiroki's chin light, but firm. He looked deep into Hiroki's eyes and penetrated his lover as deeply with his gaze as he had ever done with his cock. He was rewarded for his efforts with a glimpse of the other man's true vulnerability.

"Tell me you're cute again," Nowaki whispered.

Hiroki wanted to look away, but he was impaled on Nowaki's gaze.

"I'm cute," Hiroki said softly.

"You're brilliant…"

Hiroki could not bear the sincerity of his lover's expression.

"I'm brilliant."

"You're perfect"

"Nowaki…"

"You're perfect."

Hiroki would have never had the confidence to say it, if it had not been for the truth of this belief reflected in Nowaki's eyes.

"I'm perfect."

With that, Nowaki's handsome face broke into a huge smile.

He slid the hand that had remained on Hiroki's hip up the man's back and used it in tandem with the one still cupping his lover's chin, pulling Hiroki down and in to him. He covered Hiroki's mouth with a crushing kiss. His tongue slipped between soft lips and sought out Hiro-san's.

Hiroki found himself almost a loss for breath as Nowaki, still covering his mouth with his own, picked him up and rolled both of them over so that he was now lying down on the sofa, his back nestled against the side of its thick arm. Nowaki was pressing down on him from above, the younger man's body caught between his thighs.

Nowaki broke the kiss. He grinned at Hiroki, his features radiant with happiness.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it, Hiro-san?" he gazed down at Hiroki. But Nowaki could see that the defenses had again been raised in the other man's eyes.

"Dumb-ass, that was terrible and humiliating…" Hiroki turned his face away from his glowing giant.

"Oh," said Nowaki playfully, "really, Hiro-san, how you grumble. I don't think it was truly that hard, but… I do know something that is." He reached down between Hiroki's legs amidst the crisp whisper of satin and grabbed his lover's cock.

Hiroki moaned at the touch. He arched his back beautifully as Nowaki began dusting his dick with light feathery strokes.

The younger man slipped off the couch, moving down so that he had a choice view of his lover's lower half. Nowaki flipped the skirt of the maid's uniform up on to Hiro-san's tight belly. He looked down, mesmerized by the sight of his boyfriend's shaved parts. He was so glad Hiro-san had allowed him to do it. He ran his fingertips over every inch, luxuriating in the silky smoothness of Hiro-san's skin.

Hiroki squirmed. Nowaki's fingers were making him crazy and he was growing increasingly impatient to feel his lover's mouth on his cock. Still, Nowaki didn't take it.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" He was about to tell Nowaki "to just take a picture," but he didn't want the big goof to get any crazy ideas.

Nowaki answered in dreamy tones. "I'm just looking at you, Hiro-san. I love how you look like this. It makes you look so much bigger."

"Bigger?" Hiroki suddenly propped himself up on his elbows. "What the fuck, Nowaki? Is there a problem? You've never said you had an issue with my size before."

Nowaki winced and instantly regretted what he had just said. He had meant his comment as a compliment. Hiro-san was really already quite gloriously endowed. It was a shame really that with his magnificent dick that the man preferred to bottom. But still, as in most other areas of his life, the professor was remarkably insecure.

"Oh no, Hiro-san," Nowaki tried to soothe the other man's ego quickly, before the mood of this encounter turned disastrous. "I just meant I didn't know you could look much bigger." Seeing dark hazel eyes glowering down on him from above the hem of the maid's uniform's skirt, Nowaki sensed he was losing ground quickly, so he immediately moved to another tack.

Nowaki traced his nose across the lowest edge of Hiroki's belly and then slid his mouth down the length of the man's thick shaft.

Hiroki growled deep in his throat and dropped back down on to the cushions. Without anything to come between his sensitive skin and the lush velvet warmth of Nowaki's tongue, the sensation of his lover's oral attentions was not only new, it was indescribably hot.

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's hips and slid him down so that his ass was right on the edge of the sofa. He reached down under the couch and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Now that Hiroki's mother had left, Nowaki had gone back to his usual habit of secreting vials of the stuff everywhere in the apartment. After all, he was a considerate lover and he never knew where or when he might decide to fuck Hiro-san.

Hiroki watched over his heaving belly as Nowaki flipped open the lid on the bottle and coated his fingers generously with the fluid. Then Nowaki set the lube down and took Hiroki's cock into his mouth, swirling his agile tongue just barely over its slit.

"Fuck!" gasped Hiroki as Nowaki's skilled mouth went to work, starting with his sensitive tip. Then Nowaki slid his mouth further down his lover's rigid length, at the same time, he slipped one of his long fingers into Hiroki's ass. After working this first digit in expertly. Nowaki began to slowly slide tit in and out of Hiroki's hungry orifice.

Under Nowaki's intimate attentions, Hiroki's universe collapsed: the only things that existed were finger, ass, mouth, and dick. Then Nowaki found Hiroki's prostate. He stroked this gland in small circles, keeping perfect tempo with his mouth.

Hiroki's breathing grew increasingly ragged. His hips bucked upwards as he sought relief from the mounting tension building to a fevered pitch in his groin.

Nowaki increased the speed of his motions and within moments, Hiroki's collapsed universe big-banged banged outward with the explosion of his orgasm. The power of it literally filled his vision with stars.

Nowaki stayed where he was, his throat sheathed around Hiro-san's shuddering shaft. He swallowed every salty drop of his lover's essence.

As soon as his heart stopped pounding, Hiroki reached down and pulled Nowaki up and onto him, gathering the younger man in his arms. But when he reached down to grab Nowaki's cock to begin returning the favor; he suddenly felt big hands push his seeking fingers away.

"Nu uh, Hiro-san," Nowaki pulled off his lover. His eyes had a strange glint in them.

Nowaki leaned back in and kissed Hiroki's forehead. "You have ten minutes to rest," he said this with a mischievous grin on his face. "Then it's my turn."

Nowaki then stood up and disappeared into their bedroom leaving Hiroki lying spent on their couch, still- panting and now puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for (re) reading and please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Safe Word

**Chapter 2: Play**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spatula Test, Another Missing Citrus: Panda Barrettes<strong>

**Chapter Two: Safe Word**

* * *

><p>After several minutes, Hiroki had regained his breath enough to begin to feel curious. He wondered what the big dork was doing.<p>

He'd honestly been surprised when Nowaki had pushed aside his offer of release, the man had been hard for so long he had to have been really uncomfortable.

_Still,_ Hiroki shrugged. T_he mind of Nowaki is a mystery_. One he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to solve.

While he was waiting for his giant to return, Hiroki decided to make use of the remainder of his "break." He wobbled into the bathroom on weak legs, his knees still a bit shaky after his explosive orgasm.

He soaked a cloth and used it to wipe some of the sweat from his skin, relishing for once, the sensation of cold against his fevered flesh. He filled his rinse cup under the tap and took a long drink.

Looking in the mirror, Hiroki noticed some strands of hair that had escaped the panda barrettes. He unclipped the pandas, smoothed his unruly auburn locks as best he could, and then clipped the bear fasteners back in. He started trying to smooth out his distressed skirt and then suddenly felt very foolish.

_You're acting like a schoolgirl getting ready for a date, Kamijou, _he chided himself. _Stop behaving so stupidly._

Hiroki determined right then, that no matter what the big monkey had planned, he would conduct himself with a more dignified air as he fulfilled his promise. He managed to hold onto that thought for exactly two seconds after he stepped out of the bathroom, back into their main room, and saw Nowaki.

_Oh, Fuck!_

Hiroki gulped.

Nowaki was standing not five feet away from him wearing his second best suit (the man only owned two). The ensemble fit his tall body to a tee. The outfit was well draped and emphasized Nowaki's beautifully broad shoulders, long legs and trim waist. The charcoal gray fabric shifted the shade of his dazzling blue eyes, making them seductively smoky.

Nowaki looked fucking gorgeous.

Seeing him like this, reminded Hiroki why he avoided taking Nowaki to any sort of formal occasion. First, because as spectacular as Nowaki looked, Hiroki always ended up spending the entire event, regardless of what it was, wedding, funeral, etc., trying to scowl away the women _and men_ who flocked to the fantastic figure his boyfriend cut in a suit. Secondly, because any time he saw Nowaki dressed like this, it immediately made him hard.

Hiroki could feel this effect occurring even now, despite the fact it was so soon after his previous release.

"What are you doing in that suit, Nowaki?" Hiroki was aware that his voice trembled ever so slightly. "And," he said looking down at the front of Nowaki's trousers, "what happened to your erection?"

Nowaki gave Hiroki a slight smile and answered the second query first. "Oh, well, I took care of that myself before I changed, Hiro-san."

Hiroki was confused and began to sputter. "But I would have… I mean… I offered."

Nowaki stepped up and put one hand under Hiroki's chin. With the other he stroked his professor's furrowed brow.

"It's okay, Hiro-san. I mean, I was hard for such a long time; I hardly had to touch myself. I wanted to do it that way. Because… well, you know… after the first time I come, the next time always takes so much longer to get there. This way, I now have a lot better staying power."

Hiroki blushed deeply; he did indeed know the truth of this. Before he was even aware of what they were doing, his hands slipped down and back coming to rest in a slightly protective posture over his backside acknowledging the rigor of Nowaki's endurance.

"As for the suit…" Nowaki looked at Hiroki earnestly. "Are you ready to play with me, Hiro-san?"

Staring into his lover's dusky blue eyes, Hiroki understood immediately what the younger man was asking him and he was touched by Nowaki's consideration.

The two men had played sex games from time to time. It was only natural. However, they did not do it as often as they might have, because of a little problem. The trouble with playing games was that when it came to these, Nowaki undertook them with the same commitment and intensity that he did with everything else in his life. In other words, when the giant played, he played hard.

Given the promise that Hiroki had made, Nowaki could have just demanded his boyfriend to participate, but by asking the question, he was giving him a choice.

Knowing what would probably happen if he said yes, Hiroki's heart began to beat faster.

For Nowaki, watching Hiro-san decide was part of the thrill. The apprehension in the man's eyes was delectable and very arousing, because if Hiro-san agreed, it meant that he was willing to trust him… completely. Something Hiro-san rarely allowed himself to do.

Nowaki released Hiroki's chin and walked across the front room. He pulled one of the dining room chairs several feet away from the table and sat down.

"I am an accomplished business man, preparing to conduct an interview for the position of a domestic in my household: I am looking for a maid."

The tone in Nowaki's voice had shifted ever so slightly. Hiroki immediately recognized that particular note: Nowaki was already starting to slip into character.

His heart began to beat even faster.

"So, Nowaki…" Hiroki tried to keep the quaver at bay and his voice light, "that would make me the maid then, I take it?" He asked this question not to Nowaki, but rather to a spot on the floor just to the side of the man.

"Not just a maid, 'Kami,' a sixteen year-old virgin, very innocent, unschooled in the ways of men." The way Nowaki's voice sounded when he relayed this information sent a shock straight to Hiroki's dick, making it jump.

His giant had obviously put a lot of thought into this particular scenario.

"That is if you want to play, Hiro-san." Nowaki's voice was more purr than words.

Hiroki twisted a bit of his skirt around one of his long fingers; he bit his bottom lip contemplatively. "Y… yes," he murmured after a long moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?" Nowaki echoed. He wanted to make sure Hiro-san was truly agreeing.

"Yes," Hiroki repeated firmly, though he was shifting his weight nervously from side to side. "I want to play."

"And do you remember your word?"

_Oh, shit, it's going to be that kind of game._

"Lem…Lemon," Hiroki breathed. There was no way he could look at Nowaki now. Hiroki knew once he said "yes" the transformation enacted in his normally sweet, goofy boyfriend would be complete and immediate: Nowaki would be in full master mode now.

"You know you can say that word at any time and I'll stop, Hiro-san."

The most delicious flower of fear had just blossomed in the basin of Hiroki's belly.

"I know," came Hiroki's whispered response.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review. <strong>

**Loopyhutton, love, I will not leave you hanging. If I have my way I will get this whole fic reposted today.**

**Black Flamingo 101- My darling Bird, I crave your reviews like chocolate. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. Yes, Nowaki in full seme mode is deliciously hot. And I do love to have a good angst free, gleeful sex romp every now and again. Keeps the Tri-Dog spry.**

**Hope to hear more from you, and any of you other readers. **

**Also, thank you all so much for being so patient with me in this re-posting/reorganization of mine. My OCD brain offers its great gratitude.**


	4. Chapter 3: Kami and Kusama

**Chapter 3: Kami and Kusama**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note,<strong> for convenience sake, about halfway through this, I decided to completely immerse the guys in their roles, so I stop referring to them as Hiroki and Nowaki and just refer to them as the characters they are playing: **Kami and Kusama**. And oh yeah, **if they seem OOC, _it is because they are role playing_.**

Sincerely,

Cerberus

* * *

><p>T<strong>he Spatula Test – Another Misplaced Citrus: Panda Barrettes<strong>

**Chapter Three: Kami and Kusama**

* * *

><p>Hiroki stood silently looking down at the floor, his heart pounding, his dick swelling. He tried frantically to clear a space in his mind to make room for this scenario.<p>

He had actually done two years of drama in high school and had been quite good at it, until his father had declared the influences of the theater unhealthy and had forced him to quit. Hiroki sought to locate his character.

_Okay, Kami, sixteen, innocent. Oh, fuck, is Kami supposed to be a boy or a girl?_

Hiroki's rapid train of thought was suddenly brought to an abrupt stop when Nowaki cleared his throat.

"Come here."

It was only two words, but the power in them immediately sent all the butterflies in Hiroki's stomach into flight. He could not ever recall hearing Nowaki's voice sound so low or quite so confident.

He lifted his eyes up just slightly to see Nowaki sitting in his chair, or actually, it was not Nowaki: someone else had replaced his boyfriend. The dark-haired man sitting in their apartment in Nowaki's second-best suit had a look of sly cunning on his face and radiated a pulse of sex and power.

Hiroki took a few faltering steps forward and found himself standing before this sensual stranger.

"So, you are here about the position." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, sir."

"In my house I am referred to as Master Kusama and addressed in that way only. Do you understand this?"

Hiroki's chest felt so tight he hardly had enough air to speak. "Ummm, yes."

"Yes, what?" The man's voice had a distinct edge to it.

"Yes, Kusama-sama," Hiroki said softly, looking back down at the ground. The power in Kusama's blue eyes was uncanny.

"And you are called?"

"My name is Kami," Hiroki hesitated and then added, "Kusama-sama." Without being conscious of it Hiroki had smoothed all growl from his voice. It made him sound much younger.

If he had been looking at Nowaki, Hiroki would have seen the other man's eyes light up and the flash of a smile before Master Kusama settled back over the tall man's face.

"You're awfully pretty for a boy."

_Thank god!_ Hiroki's shoulders dropped just slightly in relief. He was grateful that Nowaki, even in fantasy, had decided to stay true to his inclinations. Hiroki had not been looking forward to having to pretend to be a girl. This just made his role so much easier.

"Well, Kusama-sama," Hiroki began his cautious improvisation; "I don't suppose this outfit helps very much. I believe it is supposed to be for a girl…"

"All my domestics wear the same uniform, regardless of gender," Kusama drawled. Then he added, his voice growing sterner, "I have a certain way I like to run my household. Understood?"

"Yes, Kusama-sama. But may I please ask one question?" Hiroki squirmed as the man formerly known as Nowaki narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Kami-kun?"

"Master Kusama," Kami began shyly, a hot blush rushed up filling his cheeks, "Why must I be naked under this uniform, I mean, why can't I wear anything underneath?" Kami gave the edge of the skirt an innocent flip, inadvertently giving Kusama a lovely glimpse of his applicant's aroused member.

"I have had difficulty securing trustworthy staff and I do not like being stolen from. This way you cannot hide anything from me. So, if I hire you, until you have earned my trust, this is how you will stay. No complaints. Understood?"

"Yes, Kusama-sama," Kami nodded, before offering a contrite bow.

"Very good.

"Now, I would like you to do some things to show me you are worthy of being added to my household. You may start by making me some tea and toast, Kami-kun, and don't forget the jam."

Hiroki looked at Nowaki curiously, from under his lashes. The man stared back unmoving, then added, "You may bring me the paper while I wait."

Hiroki did as he was told. He watched his suited lover sit back in the chair and begin perusing the newspaper as he moved into the kitchen and set about making the tea.

Hiroki was bothered by the realization that though Nowaki was sitting less than ten feet away from him, the distance in this moment, seemed too far. He was aware that with this much space between them, he could no longer feel as strongly the powerful heat the other man had been radiating when he was standing closer. Hiroki suddenly found himself feeling cold and could not wait to get next to that burning energy again.

When he'd finished making the tea, Hiroki set up a small table beside Nowaki and brought out the service, placing it next to his lover.

"You may sit beside me while I sample your tea, Kami-kun," Kusama indicated a spot on the floor next to him.

Hiroki felt the Kamijou pride flash for just an instant, but then thankfully, Kami took over. He sank down, kneeling, alongside Kusama's right leg, watching with anxious eyes, as the man sipped his tea.

Kusama studied Kami over the rim of his teacup. Observing the kneeling maid, his eyes flashed with disapproval.

"That is not the proper resting posture of servitude," he growled.

Kami looked up, a startled expression in his eyes. "It's not?"

"You need to spread your legs wider apart."

"Like this, Master Kusama?" The maid flushed as he moved his smooth thighs father apart, anxious to please his potential employer.

"More," Kusama growled.

His applicant complied.

"Better."

"Now clasp your hands behind your back. Yes, like that. See how nicely that displays your pretty chest." There was a lusty gleam in Kusama's eyes.

Kami blushed a new and lovely shade of pink. He tried not to flinch as Kusama set his teacup down and reached over, hooking one of his long fingers under the ribbon-like shoulder strap of the apron. The man slid it back up to where it had fallen from, atop the auburn-haired maid's sweet shoulder.

Hiroki shivered at the touch of Nowaki's finger brushing his skin. The contact crackled with an electric sexual charge. He could feel his cock begin weeping at the joy of it.

Nowaki looked at the man kneeling next to him, head demurely bowed, arms clasped behind his back. Hiroki's finely muscled chest was pushed forward by this pose and the rapidity of his breath, the quickening of his pulse, visible at the base of his slender throat was truly wonderful to see.

After this moment, both men lost themselves completely to the roles that they were playing.

The suited businessman picked up a square of the jam-slathered toast and nibbled at it. "The tea seems adequate," he said, "now I'd like to see some of your other cleaning skills. Please get a cloth and begin washing that table." Kusama indicated the one in front of him.

Kami rose, went and retrieved a damp dishtowel from the kitchen, and walked over to the table.

Kusama continued to sample his toast. "Move over more, just to there, yes, like that," he directed.

Kami found himself standing directly in front of Kusama with his back turned to the man.

"Like this, Kusama-sama," he asked shyly, eager for his interviewer's approval.

"Yes, that's fine. Now begin."

Kami bent over slightly as he began to rub the wooden surface with the cloth in long strokes. He could feel the back of his skirt ride up every time he stretched forward; the cool air of the room teased his bare bottom as the satin pleats lifted higher.

From where he was seated, Kusama had a perfect view of the young maid's amazing ass. "You need to reach farther forward," he advised, delighting in how each additional inch that Kami stretched over, it further lifted the ruffled curtain revealing the firm globes of his backside.

Kami leaned as far forward as he could, trying to avoid bumping his rigid, dripping dick on the edge of the table. He got lost in the meditative motions of his task.

"Kami, come here!" The sudden barked order startled Kami and he froze a moment.

"I won't ask again."

Kami stood up quickly and stepped back, turning to stand in front of Kusama. A worried furrow creased the maid's brow as he stood there, nervously twisting the damp cloth in his hands.

Kusama lifted one of his large hands; its fingers were stained with jam. "My hand needs to be cleaned," he said simply.

Kami reached towards the napkins he had brought in on the service with the tea.

"No! Not those. I want you to clean it."

Kami stepped forward and hesitantly reached for the master's hand with the damp cloth he had been holding.

"Idiot!" Kusama snapped, "That rag is filthy!"

The mortified maid dropped the cloth, flinching away from the force of Kusama's voice as though he had been slapped.

Seeing this, the businessman's expression softened slightly. He reached out and in surprisingly gentle movement, took the maid's shaking hands and pulled Kami towards him. Once Kami was standing before him, between his powerful thighs, Kusama pulled his own hands downwards bending the youth into him until their faces were only inches apart.

Kusama released one of his hands and placed it under the edge of the maid's delicate jaw. He took his other hand and lightly ran two of his fruit-stained fingers across Kami's trembling lips.

"You seem like a smart lad," Kusama purred, "Surely such a clever boy can think of a more adequate way to clean his master's fingers." As he said this, one of his fingers pressed between the stunned maid's slightly parted lips.

Kami tried to pull back, but the hand on his chin held him in place. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth just a bit wider. Kusama's finger entered and stroked a gentle circle on his tongue. A moan escaped Kami. He closed his sensual lips around the finger and began sucking the lingering sweetness off its tip.

"Good boy, Kami," Kusama crooned.

Kami's hazel eyes opened and he regarded the master radiating his obvious pleasure, he was thrilled by the man's penetrating blue gaze. Wanting to please his potential employer more, Kami took the man's large hand tentatively between his own and began carefully cleaning each of Kusama's digits, sucking each in turn and then licking down deeply in between every one.

"Very nice, Kami-kun," Kusama sighed when the maid had finished with his ablutions. The man raised his still-damp fingers to the side of the young maid's face and began tenderly stoking the dark cinnamon curls at Kami's temple.

Kami couldn't help himself, he leaned his head over, pushing into Kusama's touch.

"You're a greedy boy, aren't you," Kusama growled, but he opened his hand so that the young man could more easily rest against it.

Kami's lusciously dark eyes looked coyly at the businessman and he offered Kusama a rather sweet, if embarrassed, smile.

"Well, don't get too comfortable, Kami-kun, because you are not finished with your cleaning yet. I seem to have dropped quite a few crumbs in my lap. I suggest you brush them off."

Kami was reluctant to leave the comforting warmth of the man's large hand, but he did not want to displease Kusama either. So he moved away from the touch, straightened, and went to begin brushing the suited lap with his hand.

"Stop," Kusama's voice was forceful, but not angry. "You need to have a better angle to do this properly. Kneel, Kami-kun."

Kami did as he was told, sinking down between the man's muscular thighs.

Kusama was very pleased to note that as the maid did so, he automatically assumed the proper position; legs spread wide, arms clasped behind him. It was nice to see the youth was a quick learner.

Kusama let Kami sit there a few moments, the maid's face confronted with his imposing lap.

"Begin."

As Kami had knelt down, he had noticed for the first time that Kusama did not have anything on his feet. He was struck by how surprisingly beautiful the man's bare feet were: long and smooth, the sturdy bones visible beneath a delicate tracery of veins.

As Kami brought his hands forward from where he had been holding them behind his back, as he'd held the proper resting pose, he could not help but allow the fingers of one of his hands to drift over and steal a tender, wondering touch along the top of the master's bare foot.

Kusama saw and felt this worshipful motion. For some reason the tentative gesture deeply moved him. Still, he quickly forced the damper closed on the furnace of his emotions and returned to the matter at hand.

As Kami made to brush the invisible crumbs from the businessman's lap, his hand unexpectedly brushed up against something else… something hard. He jumped a bit to hear the master's breath catch. His eyes widened to see the rigid structure he had touched, swell further, blatantly tenting the front of Kusama's already strained trousers.

"I'm sorry, Kusama-sama, did I hurt you?" Kami breathed. He looked up, eyes bright with concern.

"No, Kami-kun." Kusama added gently but firmly. "But as you can see you have obviously caused me some discomfort and now I expect you to take responsibility for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review. The fun is just beginning...<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Dragon and Snake

**Chapter 4: Dragon and Snake**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spatula Test – Another Misplaced Citrus: Panda Barrettes<strong>

**Chapter Four: Dragon and Snake**

* * *

><p>"Responsibility?" Kami whispered, his voice uncertain. He looked from "his" (no longer merely "the" to him) master's lap, up into Kusama's serious face.<p>

Kusama was secretly thrilled by the wonderful combination of innocence and apprehension in the boy maid's eyes. "Do you know what that means, Kami-kun?" his voice was not unkind.

"No, Kusama-sama," Kami admitted, embarrassed. New color bloomed on his already flushed cheeks.

"Then I suppose I will have to instruct you… Would you like that, Kami-kun?"

Kami dropped his head. "I would like very much to learn anything that might help me to better serve your household… or that would make you happy, Kusama-sama," came Kami's breathy reply.

_This boy is truly delightful_, Kusama thought, as he stood up. He towered over the youth who remained kneeling before him, head submissively bowed.

When Kusama changed positions, Kami's hands had slid from his lap. The businessman watched as the maid automatically moved them back into the correct posture as he awaited his instructions.

_A quick learner indeed. Let's hope you are as apt a pupil in other regards._

As he continued to study the figure kneeling below him, Kusama observed Kami's shoulders, shaking in nervous anticipation. He also noticed the minute puddle forming on the floor between the maid's spread thighs caused by his sweet leaking cock. Kusama found this vision incredibly arousing.

He took his time, moving with slow grace as he removed his jacket, carefully folding it and draping it over the back of his chair. He loosened his tie, pulling the knot down lower, and undid the first few buttons of his crisp dress shirt; he unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves revealing the sinewy power of his forearms.

"Kami."

Kusama watched the youth between his legs start at the mention of his name, but Kami did not look up.

Kusama reached down and with one large hand, cupped the chin below the dark cinnamon head beneath him. He pulled the youth's face up and bent down, surprising both Kami and himself by suddenly claiming the maid's sweet lips with a crushing kiss.

Kami's eyes widened in shock and he tried initially to pull back, but his master's huge hand held him tightly in place. After another moment's struggle Kami submitted, opening himself up to the man's probing tongue.

The maid tasted as sweet as he looked. When Kusama finally released him, Kami was left panting for breath.

"That kiss was for courage," Kusama offered, releasing the maid's delicate jaw. "Now, let's begin."

"You may start by removing my belt," Kusama directed the stunned youth.

Kami glanced at the man's waist and then back up at his would-be employer. In his nervousness, he was unconsciously biting one side of his now kiss-swollen bottom lip.

For the jaded businessman, this image was priceless.

Kami raised himself up off his knees slightly, in order to reach the tall man's waist. With trembling fingers, he fumbled with Kusama's buckle. Then, with a slick hiss, he was finally able to pull the belt free from its loops. Kami turned the strap over thoughtfully in his hands a moment, before handing it to his master.

"Continue undoing my pants," Kusama's velvet voice instructed. He rolled the belt casually, in his own hands as Kami worked to undo the buttons and release the zipper. When this had been accomplished, his trousers slipped with a silken whisper to the floor.

Kusama stepped easily out of his pants.

As the man was wearing nothing else underneath, Kami found himself confronted with Kusama's extravagant dick.

The innocent maid shied away from this sight, focusing instead on picking up and folding the man's trousers until Kusama reached down and gently pulled them out of his hands. Kusama added these with the belt, to the jacket already hanging over the back of the chair. Then he sat down again.

"Kami-kun, can you see clearly now what you have done?" Now that it was free from the constraining fabric, Kusama's magnificent member jutted proudly up from his lap.

"Yes, Kusama-sama," Kami whispered shyly. "I have awakened your snake."

Kusama was touched by Kami's childlike phrasing and a low chuckle issued from deep in his throat. "Yes indeed, Kami-chan," he told the fiercely blushing maid. "That is exactly what you have done."

"Now tell me, pet…" Kusama inquired mildly, "have you seen many snakes before?"

The auburn head shook a hesitant _no_. "Only really my own, Kusama-sama."

"Then you must look at it closely, Kami-chan."

Kusama watched as Kami slowly raised his head. Wide hazel eyes became even larger as they took in the scale of his master's massive organ.

"Kusama-sama?"

The businessman was tempted to reprimand Kami for addressing him unbidden, but the sweet tone of the youth's tremulous voice enticed him towards leniency.

"Yes, Kami-chan."

"Are other men's snakes usually so big?" The boy maid looked down and lifted the ruffled skirt of his black and white apron, revealing his own pretty cock, its tip pearling pre-cum, jutting up towards his tight milky belly. "Next to my snake," the innocent Kami observed, "Master Kusama, you look to have a dragon."

"A dragon… I like that." Kusama chuckled lightly: he was not above flattery. "Well, my dear, dragon or snake, you have awakened it and you'd best put it back to sleep, before it gets angry and bites you in the ass… .

"Literally," he added, his voice dropping down into a lusty growl.

"Do you know how to lull the dragon, Kami-chan?"

The youth nodded slowly. Looking away from Kusama's piercing blue gaze, Kami blushed again.

The businessman thought he had never encountered a creature with such a range and frequency of colorings; it was enchanting.

"My mother has told me that when my snake is stirred, I must sit in a cold bath until it goes into hibernation…" Kami answered earnestly. "Shall I draw you a bath, Kusama-sama?"

The youth's eyes widened and a look of dismay formed on his fine features when he saw the dark frown that filled Kusama's face.

"No, Kami," Kusama said coldly. "I find that method disagreeable."

Hearing the disapproval in the voice of the man he so desperately wanted to please, Kami was beside himself.

Kusama's features softened slightly when he noticed how upset the youth was: Kami's eyes had started to glisten. He reached out and gently brushed away a tear that had gathered in the corner of Kami's eye with his thumb.

"Ah, there," he soothed. "Do you not know another way?" he asked the distraught maid gently.

"No, Kusama-sama." The maid's bottom lip was quivering fearfully.

"Do you never touch yourself?"

Shining hazel eyes looked at the man with an expression of shock. "Oh, no, Master Kusama, I'm not allowed."

_Interesting…_ Kusama thought. This information offered promise for so many wonderful future possibilities. "Well, Kami-chan," he began patiently, "There is another way to subdue the dragon…"

Kami was listening to him with rapt attention.

"With kisses and caresses… This is the method I prefer you to employ.

"Give me your hand, Kami-chan," Kusama ordered.

Kami extended a trembling hand. Kusama's large paw engulfed this as he guided it to his rigid cock.

Kami was surprised by both the hardness and heat of his master's dragon. Tentatively he began exploring its length with his slender hand.

The maid's feathery fingers stirred Kusama further. A growl of pleasure built in his throat as Kami's light touch traced a thick vein.

"Now you must kiss it," Kusama instructed.

Hesitantly, Kami brought his mouth to his master's tip. He brushed it inquiringly with soft lips.

Kusama watched through eyes, heavy-lidded with lust as the maid, looking very much like a cinnamon-coated kitten, cautiously extended a pink tongue and licked his drooling slit.

Apparently, his flavor was not displeasing, as Kami then continued licking further and soon wrapped his whole, luscious mouth around the head of his cock. Kami's curious tongue quickly found and began teasing the sensitive spot on the underside of his master's tip.

Kusama's breathing had become labored. "More, Kami," he hissed.

Encouraged by the sounds of pleasure his master was making, Kami released the man's tip and began working his mouth up and down Kusama's hard length, alternating kisses and licks.

He even became so bold as to raise his master's stiff dick and begin using his sweet kittenish tongue to lap at Kusama's velvety sac. He was rewarded for this initiative, when his ministrations pulled a pleased groan from the man.

Soon, however Kami found his oral attentions drawn back to Kusama's heated member and in no time its whole length was slick with his spit.

The businessman was rapidly reaching the point where he could not withstand much more of this teasing. So, he insistently took one of the young maid's hands, guiding Kami, placing it around his pulsing shaft. He panted as in addition to this, Kami's wonderfully wet, warm mouth once again encircled his dragon's prominent head.

Kusama began to move his hips slowly, not wanting to frighten the youth. His apt pupil however, soon caught his gist and began, on his own, sliding both his mouth and his hand up and down in rhythm together over his master's unruly beast.

As he did this, Kami struggled to take Kusama's considerable length further into his throat with each movement. He was rewarded for this by the pleasured growls elicited from deep within his master's broad chest.

Finally Kusama could no longer maintain his restraint. He took Kami's head between his large hands, twining his fingers into soft auburn locks, and began thrusting into the youth's mouth in earnest.

The startled teen stiffened and gagged initially, but his desire to bring Kusama pleasure, quickly overrode this reaction. He forced himself to relax and opened his throat as his hoped-for master fucked his mouth with increasing vigor.

Then with a loud cry, Kusama climaxed, his body shuddering as his dragon shot copious amount of its liquid fire down Kami's bruised throat.

Kami remained still, until he felt Kusama's hands relax and slowly release his head. Then he slid himself off the master's increasingly drowsy dragon.

Kusama looked down at his red-faced applicant. The maid's cheeks were streaked with tears of exertion, his chin dripped with saliva and cum.

It was breathtaking.

A silvery strand of spit still connected the pretty, panting youth's lower lip with the tip of his cock. The sated master reached down and broke their connection, wiping one of his broad thumbs over Kami's ravished lower lip. He was shocked and pleased, when at this touch, Kami leaned in and sucked his thumb eagerly into his mouth.

Kusama smiled down at the lad. "I think I have corrupted you, my pet." However, he did not sound at all displeased. He pulled his hand back and broke into a laugh when this action caused his now wanton maid to break into the loveliest of pouts.

Kusama leaned back in his chair. He sighed contentedly and allowed Kami the indulgence of going over his relaxed member once more so that his maid could make sure that every inch of him was properly clean.

Satisfied that he had accomplished this, Kami sat reluctantly back, resuming the correct posture once more. However, he leaned stealthily a bit to one side, so that he might occasionally feel the comforting graze of Kusama's leg against his desire-fevered skin.

Kusama leaned down and lifted the tousled auburn head.

"You did well, Kami-chan."

The pride Kami felt at pleasing his master made him suddenly shy. He averted his eyes and his blush spread from his cheeks all the way down to the top of his finely muscled chest. The maid was surprised to feel Kusama's hands gently grasp his shoulders.

The businessman encouraged Kami to rise, then he turned him, and finally settled the maid onto his lap.

Kusama positioned Kami's lean thighs, draping the maid's legs over the outside of his own. He pulled the youth's back tight against his broad chest, and arranged Kami's arms, lifting them up and tucking them back around his own dark head.

He looked into Kami's dark, wondering eyes. "I think you deserve a reward for attending to your responsibilities so well."

With one hand, Kusama reached down and lifted up the ruffled skirt of the maid's uniform. He tucked this up into the top half of the apron. Then he slid his own thighs slightly wider apart, relishing the feel of the teen's bare skin against his own and the way this position further stretched Kami's already deliciously taut belly.

Kami's own, not insignificant, erection bobbed slightly with each subtle shift of the man beneath him.

Kusama moved his hand back down and took Kami's heavily drooling cock in his hand. He ran his broad thumb over its slick tip pulling a shudder from the maid.

Kami bit his lip, trying to stifle his gasp, as the shock of this touch coursed through him. He was so aroused that every cell of his skin felt a hundred times more sensitive than usual.

Kusama moved his other hand up under the top of the apron. His long fingers sought and found the tender nub of one of Kami's nipples. He began to knead and tease this with nimble digits.

The two males had been looking into each other's eyes throughout this sequence of touch. Kami was fighting hard to keep his eyes from closing as the ecstasy brought by his master's skilled touch threatened to overwhelm him.

"I think your own poor spitting snake could use some attention," Kusama purred. Then he added, his voice growing stern. "If I take you into my household, Kami, no one, and that includes you… No one but myself, is ever allowed to stroke your serpent. Do you understand?" He gave Kami's shaft a quick squeeze to underscore his point.

"Yes, Kusama-sama," Kami yelped at the man's suddenly possessive touch.

"Very good. Settle in then, pet."

Kusama was pleased as his boy maid immediately complied, pressing back against into his master's powerful body.

Kami dipped his head and snuggled it under Kusama's strong chin.

Kusama felt a strange stirring in his chest at how naturally Kami's body nested into his own. Though he could not see it, he could feel the flush from their contact flooding the youth's flesh.

Using Kami's own fluids to grease his rigid member, Kusama began stroking with a slow, easy rhythm. Simultaneously, his other hand moved back and forth across Kami's smooth chest, teasing his sensitive nipples.

Kami was fighting hard to keep from crying out under the exquisite torture of his master's touch. His breath came in desperate pants.

The skin of Kusama's neck was stirred by Kami's rasping exhalations. Though it had been such a short time since his last spend, Kusama's dragon began to stir again as well.

Because he had been aroused for so long, it took relatively little time to bring Kami to the edge of his release. Sensing this, Kusama backed off, leaving the maid teetering on the brink. He was surprised to hear a soft growl of frustration issue from Kami's slender throat. He felt the youth's angry tears at being denied dampen the collar of his shirt.

"Would you like to cum, Kami-chan?" he asked gently.

He felt the auburn head nod vigorously against him.

"In my household, anytime you want release, my pet, you must first ask my permission. Do you understand?" Kusama gave Kami's elegant shaft a single stroke as he said this.

"Pluh… Please, Master Kusama," Kami sobbed at the touch, burying his embarrassed face deeper into the tall man's neck. "Please let me come."

Hearing the desperation in the sweet maid's voice, Kusama decided not to torment the poor lad any further. He resumed his rhythms. "You may come, Kami," Kusama soothed. "But you mustn't try and stifle your cries. I want to hear you when you come."

With this admonition, Kami ceased trying to hold back. Almost instantly, he began moaning in earnest.

Kusama watched as Kami's back arched as he reached his peak and then collapsed back against him. Kami issued a shuddering cry as he released. Kusama covered the head of the maid's dick, capturing all of Kami's snake's milky venom.

The businessman could feel the damp cinnamon head relax beneath his chin. His eyes treasured each drop of sweat that glistened on the maid's tight, panting chest as though it was a jewel. Kusama allowed the spent youth to rest for a few minutes, basking in Kami's surrender, before he brought his hand, sticky with fluid's to the maid's mouth for him to clean.

Kami looked at his master's hand through drowsy eyes, but he only hesitated a moment before going to work. His silky tongue lapped his own seed from Kusama's fingers almost as enthusiastically as he had the jam. As he did this, Kami felt Kusama's revitalized reptile brushing against his own now sleeping snake as he sat in the man's lap.

Kusama eventually pulled his cleaned hand away from Kami's attentive mouth. He contemplated it thoughtfully and a wicked grin stole onto his handsome face.

Kami's stomach clenched uneasily when his master bent his head and whispered into his ear.

Kusama brushed his once-again rigid shaft against his maid's backside. He flexed his long spit-slicked fingers before widening hazel eyes. "I think, Kami-chan, that I am going to have to teach you yet another way to tame my dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review! I only need three more to bring this story to 100 reviews. <strong>

**Help a three-headed dog out, will you, please, sweet readers?**


	6. Chapter 5: Fit to be Tied

**Chapter 5: Fit to be Tied**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Okay,<strong> **here I am with the next installment. Just a head's up, there is going be a little tying, a little spanking, and some pretend non-con in this next chapter- don't like, then don't read. Though, if this is the case, I might ask you what you are doing in the "M" section to begin with.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cerberus**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spatula Test – Another Misplaced Citrus: Panda Barrettes<strong>

**Chapter Five: Fit to be Tied**

* * *

><p>Kusama dropped his slippery hand down to his side. With the other, still wrapped around Kami's chest, he held the maid tightly. He leaned in and kissed Kami, tasting his own flavor on the youth's fevered lips he responded, closing his eyes.<p>

Tongues danced in each other's mouths.

Kusama could feel the youth surrender, relaxing back into his powerful arm. Then suddenly Kami stiffened and his eyes widened. Kusama trapped the maid's gasp, beneath his still seeking lips, as his slick finger circled and then made a gentle inquiry into Kami's sweet virgin hole.

Kusama broke the kiss. "There, there, Kami-chan," he soothed. "Relax and you will soon find out how good I can make you feel."

Kami wriggled in his master's lap trying to avoid the man's probing touch, and succeed really in only exciting Kusama more. He put his hands on his master's strong arm and tried weakly to push away the intrusion.

"Please, Kusama-sama, no," Kami pleaded. His protest turned to a sharp moan as his master's unrelenting finger slid in slowly anyway, past the first ring of muscle.

As he was entered, Kami suddenly realized there was a strange feeling accompanying Kusama's probing digit. Floundering to identify it, Hiroki found himself momentarily being pulled back to the surface from the depths of his character.

Nowaki definitely had something wrapped around his finger.

He heard the man then suddenly say, "What's this?" and remove himself from Hiroki's tender entrance.

Nowaki suddenly stood, and Hiroki found himself crashing to the floor.

"What is this?" Kusama repeated, though this time he bellowed the question, his handsome face dark with anger. From the finger that had been most recently been in Kami's interior, a slender silver chain was suspended.

"This was left out on a table in the room you used to change into your uniform, it was a test. And where did I find it?

"You had hidden it _there_ of all places and chose not to confess it? After I had clearly told you my feelings on theft!"

Hiroki suddenly knew where this game was headed. Why Nowaki had asked him about his safe word before they started. His mind was racing to try and find the right answer. At the same time; he was impressed with Nowaki's creativity, not to mention his sleight of hand. Hiroki reached back down and pulled Kami back up.

"Please, Kusama-sama," he begged, "I can explain."

"There is no acceptable explanation!" the businessman shouted. He had dropped the chain on the floor and was pulling off his tie.

Kami shrank down as Kusama loomed over him. He yelped and tried to scramble away, but it was too late, the man had captured both of his wrists in one of his own large hands. With his other, Kusama began binding Kami's hands together with his long tie.

Once the thief's wrists were secure, Kusama pulled the weeping maid over to the table and tied the other end of his tie around one of its sturdy legs.

Kami collapsed in a heap at the table's base. "Please, Kusama-sama" he hiccupped. "My mother is terribly ill and we have no money. My step-father drinks it all away. I only took the necklace because my step-father told me I was too stupid to get this job, but if I came home empty handed he would beat me!"

Kusama seemed to pause and consider what the distraught young thief was telling him.

Encouraged by Kusama's stillness Kami pressed forward breathlessly. "I did not know that I would like you so much, Kusama-sama… That I would truly want to please you, whether you hired me or not.

"Had I known, I would have never taken it, no matter what my step-father threatened. Please Master, I am truly sorry!" Kami prostrated himself on the floor at the man's feet.

Kusama studied the kneeling maid coldly, his blue eyes narrow. "You lie!" he roared. "Just another story from a clever thief! I imagine that all your talk of dragons and snakes was lies as well!"

Kusama acted as though he were going to leave the room. "You stay right there!" he ordered. "I am going to call the police. We'll see how you like dealing with them!"

"Kusama-sama, please, I am telling the truth about everything!" Kami wept. "Please don't call the police, I don't care what they or my step-father will do to me, but the disgrace of it would kill my poor mother. I will do anything you want if you don't call them!"

After this teary declaration, the mortified maid hid his face in his hands.

At these words, Kusama stopped in his tracks. He turned back and observed the desperate maid huddled before him on the floor. After a few moments of contemplation, he moved back towards Kami. On his way across the floor, he stooped and retrieved the silver chain from where it had fallen.

"Anything, you say, Kami?"

Kami did not look up from his hands, he merely nodded brokenly and murmured in a barely audible voice, "Yes, Kusama-sama, anything."

"Very well," Kusama said coolly. "Then I will deal out your punishment myself, though you may find, Kami, that by the time I am finished with you, you might have wished that I had called the police."

With that the tall man leaned down and grabbed Kami around his middle. He pulled the maid around the table, so that the tie binding Kami's hands was stretched tight across its wooden surface. He positioned Kami so the trembling youth was bent over its edge. Kusama flipped back the ruffled skirt of the boy maid's apron revealing Kami's luscious bottom.

"You will count to twenty, Kami, if you miss a number or forget your place, we will start over and this will continue until you have done it perfectly. Tell me you understand."

"I understand, Master," came Kami's tremulous reply.

The youth's knees were shaking and this vibration brought a delicious quiver to his rounded cheeks.

Without any word of warning then, Kusama drew back and let go with a resounding _smack_ to Kami's perfect ass.

_Whack!_

"One!"

The tethered thief gasped at the sting of the contact and the heat that immediately radiated out from the site of the spanking.

_Whack!_

"Two!"

Kusama alternated cheeks and was carefully cupping his hand in such a way as to maximize the sound of the blows, and deliver a good jolt to the delinquent's derriere without doing any real damage.

_Whack!_

"Three!"

By the fifth spank, the warmth from Kami's backside had begun to migrate maddeningly around and had taken up residence in his groin as well. His whole body became flushed.

By the seventh spank Kami was panting heavily, his slender sides slicked with sweat.

Kusama delivered each strike strategically, never hitting in quite the same place twice. He paused in between each, to admire his handiwork, and also began to break up his alternations, so that the poor maid could not anticipate where or when his hand would next fall.

Because his hands were so large, by "Ten!" both of Kami's cheeks were beautifully red. The businessman caressed the glowing flesh gently in between each slap. This contrast of hard blows and tender touches was more torturous than the spankings themselves.

By fifteen, Kami began to wiggle desperately, pulling hard against his restraints as he tried to dodge the blows.

"Be still," Kusama ordered.

Kami began sobbing anew but obeyed.

At seventeen, Kami faltered, barely able to gasp out the number and the whole process had to be started over.

Before he began, Kusama asked gently, "Kami, is there anything you would like to say? A word you wish to offer your Master?"

There was a long pause. "Nnn, no, Kusama-sama," came the maid's stuttered reply.

The second time, Kami lost count at ten.

Again Kusama asked the same question, but Kami had found a bit of pride tucked away somewhere within his aproned chest and his earlier response was repeated.

Kusama stepped up and reached around and under to the front of the Kami's hips and grazed the quaking teen's groin.

Kami gasped, as the man's hand brushed his painfully rigid erection.

More satisfied with this answer than Kami's word, Kusama began again.

This time the stubborn maid successfully arrived at twenty.

Kusama looked at the exhausted thief's gloriously livid cheeks. He could feel the heat of them without even having to touch Kami's agitated flesh. Kusama leaned over and licked the sweat that glistened along the Kami's spine all the way up to the nape of the maid's auburn head.

"Please, let me go now, Kusama-sama." Kami's plea was punctuated by ragged breaths.

"I am not quite through with you yet, Kami-chan," Kusama whispered into the maid's ear. "Unless, of course, you say the word."

Kami said nothing.

Kusama nuzzled the back of the maid's strong slender neck. Then he straightened and took the silver chain that the poor thief had tried to steal and undid the clasp. He draped it around Kami's neck and fastened it.

"I think I will give you this, Kami-chan." Kusama traced the filigree along tender flesh.

"But not for free.

"You tried to take something from me, so now, if what you said is really true, I will take something from you in return for your bauble."

With this, Kusama put his leg between Kami's lean thighs and used it to persuade them to move farther apart.

Then he bent down and began kissing Kami at the start of his cleft. Using his hands to gently spread Kami's still burning cheeks, Kusama then licked down until he at last found the maid's tender pucker. Kami's hips began to buck as Kusama started opening the youth with his tongue. Then he inserted one thick finger and began loosening Kami further.

"You are so tight Kami-chan." Kusama listened to the pained whimpers emerging from under the tousled auburn locks. "Perhaps, there is some truth in what you have said after all." Kusama withdrew his intruding finger momentarily.

Kami closed his eyes and heard the sound of a lid being popped open; soon he felt the finger return, slicked with a cool gel and inserted into his hot orifice. Then after he'd adjusted, Kusama began to slide this in and out slowly.

As the man's finger brush a place inside him that sent a thrill coursing through his whole body, Kami found himself, unconsciously pushing back into this touch, hoping to provoke the sensation again. He lost himself and all the pain in his ass for a moment, seeking.

Kami was jolted back into the present, however, when suddenly his master's finger was removed and something hot and much larger was pressed against his entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about a cock block! Yeah, I know I am awful, but it's just so fun to torture you too and not just poor HirokiKami.**

**And hey, Ashley Tangerine, so good to hear from you. While I can't give you a Nowaki, I can give you a new chapter. Hope you enjoy... I'll keep the paramedics close by.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Coming Together

**Chapter 6: Coming Together**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spatula Test – Another Misplaced Citrus: Panda Barrettes<strong>

**Chapter Six: Coming Together**

* * *

><p>Kami moaned in anticipation as Kusama's blood-heavy dragon nosed about the entrance to his cave. He was surprised then, to feel it pulled back. Despite his fear, Kami hissed in disappointment.<p>

Kusama heard this soft sound and gave a small laugh.

He pushed himself up against Kami's hips and leaned over the teen's glistening slender form. Kusama braced himself up off of the table with one of his powerful arms, hovering above the youth. With his free hand, he gently stroked the back of the thief's damp neck. Then Kusama trailed his fingertips over the expanse of Kami's muscled shoulders and slowly up and down the length of his captive bandit's outstretched arms.

The light tracing of Kusama's digits on Kami's taut flesh tickled, sending shivers coursing through the maid's slender frame. The thrill of his master's gentle touch was maddening when Kami could feel the hard, heated length of the man's shaft resting against the cleft of his still burning bottom.

He started to writhe as his master ran his huge palm up and down his sweat-slicked sides.

Kusama allowed a single finger to drift down the delicate ridge of the maid's spine; it skated across the youth's lower back, swirled in the dimpled hollows above Kami's ass.

Kami was in agony; his desire had completely overwhelmed him.

Kusama lay down, almost on top of his captive. He could feel the maid's heaving chest, straining beneath his own.

During his thrashings, as he was being spanked, Kami had knocked the panda barrettes completely askew. Kusama pulled the loose, damp hair away from where it had fallen over the maid's long-lashed eyes. The man could see Kami's pulse, beating under the delicate skin along his throat: his heartbeat fluttered like a frightened bird.

Kusama licked up the length of Kami's neck; he kissed along the fine edge of the youth's ear and took his earlobe into his mouth, sucking and caressing it with his tongue, worrying it gently between his teeth.

"I could take it from you, Kami-chan, so easily if I wanted… But I think it would be so much sweeter if you gave it to me." Kusama's breath brushed like silk against the side of the tortured maid's tear-stained cheek as he whispered these words.

"Tell me you'll give it to me freely, Kami," Kusama's voice was suddenly so low and husky with desire it was barely audible. The businessman could feel the shudder than ran through the heated body beneath him as he uttered these words.

He sensed Kami's conflict and patiently waited.

Finally, Kami heaved a deep sob. "Everything … everything that I have… all that I am… take it, Kusama-sama… I give it all to you… pl…please…please take me." Beneath his master, Kami trembled with the exertion of pulling these words from his heart and releasing them into the silence of the room.

"What do you want, Kami?" Kusama pushed the boy to the brink.

"I want you inside me, Kusama-sama," Kami choked. "Please… fuck me."

At these words Kusama raised himself up off the youth. Within moments, a slick finger returned, slipping inside Kami, making sure that the maid was adequately prepared.

Kami almost wept for joy when he felt the dripping snout of Master Kusama's dragon press against his eager entrance.

Kusama entered Kami slowly, relishing the tightness, as well as each gasp and moan that his maid emitted as he sank further and further inside.

"I want everything, Kami, every breath, every sigh. Give it all to me."

The shuddering maid complied and offered his master the most delicious moan as Kusama suddenly thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt in the quaking body beneath him.

Kusama began, setting a slow easy pace, working his length in and out of Kami's deliciously tight portal in shallow thrusts, getting the youth used to him. It was not long, however, before Kusama felt the body beneath him begin to push back into him, meeting his movements.

Kusama gripped his boy maid's narrow hips. "Tell me what you want, Kami," he ordered.

"Harder!" came Kami's wanton growl, followed by tones of sweet pleading, "Please, Kusama-sama."

Kusama smiled at the youth's hunger. He picked up his pace. He grabbed the silken shoulder straps of the maid's apron in one of his large hands, using these to help hold Kami in place as he was rocked by his increasingly violent thrusts.

Kami had wrapped his own hands around the tie that stretched him over the table. He clung to this like a lifeline as his body slammed against the rounded edge of the table as Kusama drove into him time and time again.

Kami cried out unabashedly as his tender ass was pounded, filled with Kusama's strength and heat.

Eventually under the rigors of Kusama's performance, the thin strips of fabric, clutched in the man's hand tore and the uniform slipped down, baring Kami's tight torso altogether. This sight stoked the fires of the businessman's desire even further.

Kusama stopped. He slid from Kami's heaving body with a slick sound. He turned Kami on his side. He wrapped one of maid's lithe legs around his hip, the other leg he lifted into the air, supporting it with his powerful arms, simultaneously bracing himself against it. He positioned himself, and once past the youth's pucker, re-entered Kami, with a single hard thrust, causing the poor maid to cry out.

Kami bit down on his own tender shoulder, trying to stifle the cries that were jarred from him as Kusama drove on relentlessly.

"Don't hide from your desire, Kami," Kusama commanded, removing his hand from the youth's hip, gripping Kami's damp, dark hair, and pulling the Kami's head back, his mouth away from his shoulder.

The man then slid this hand down and used it to stroke his captive maid's now deliciously bare chest, to tease Kami's small, pert and highly sensitive nipples. Kusama pinched one of these rosy petals between his fingers and gave it a slight twist. Without his shoulder to muffle his sounds, moans of ecstasy echoed in Kami's throat and erupted from between his kiss-bruised lips.

These melodies of abandon only increased when through this new position, Kusama's dragon was sniffed out Kami's sweet spot. As the beast's snout repeatedly nudged this place; the poor maid was beside himself.

"Please, Kusama-sama…" Kami begged, his voice frantic with need. "I'm going to…"

"Not yet, Kami!" Kusama's order was firm.

Kusama maneuvered Kami's body easily, repositioning him yet again, rolling him over onto his back without ever fully withdrawing this time.

Kami wrapped his legs tightly around his master's trim waist, locking the man into him. Kusama lifted the maid and slid him back further on to the table. Kami gave a sharp bark of pain as his tender backside came in contact with its hard surface.

The businessman leaned over and wrapped one long arm around Kami's stiff shoulders, pulling the youth tighter to him. With his free hand he stroked his maid's fevered brow. He kissed Kami deeply and then rested his dark forehead against the Kami's lighter cinnamon one.

"Look at me, Kami," Kusama whispered. "Look at me. I want to watch you come."

Kami's eyes slowly fluttered open. Their expression, initially dulled with lust and surrender, soon sparked, kindled by the flames in the other man's eyes.

Kami and Kusama's gazes locked. As the maid looked into the dark blue eyes of his master and saw all the man's emotions, laid bare for him there, Kami's eyes began to well with tears of an entirely different sort.

Now, it was the master's tone that was pleading. "Stay with me, Kami-chan. Please don't look away."

Kusama resumed his motion, but his thrusts had gentled slightly. He reached his hand down and took Kami's weeping shaft in his hand and began stroking it.

"Please…" Kami started.

"Hush now, just come." Kusama said lovingly and pulled the youth to him as the power of Kami's release wracked the maid's lean muscular frame. Watching the handsome young maid come, combined with the spasms that constricted Kami's tight passage, Kusama's dragon once again roared forward spewing its liquid flames.

With his release Kusama collapsed onto the panting body of the maid beneath him. He gently kissed his repentant thief's salty cheek, buried his face in the crook of Kami's neck, and murmured, "You're hired."

* * *

><p><strong>You might think we're through here… but not quite! Thank you for reading and please review! Next one will be 100! Hooray!<strong>

**Hey, BabeBlkBear, how about now? Not bad service, eh?**

**So all, I am headed off to the gym, but I hope to have the rest of this posted before the end of the night.**


	8. Chapter 7: After-Care

**Chapter 7: After Care**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spatula Test – Another Misplaced Citrus: Panda Barrettes<strong>

**Chapter Seven: After-Care**

* * *

><p>The two males held their embrace for a time; then Kusama got up off Kami and left the room.<p>

Alone now, but still tied to the table, the exhausted maid rolled over onto his stomach to try and alleviate the discomfort in his tender backside.

Slowly, Kami drifted away and Hiroki swam back up to the surface.

Hiroki felt completely spent, slightly drunk, and strangely both hollow and full at the same time. He thought he should try and do something, like pull himself over off of the table at least, but all of his limbs were filled with such a blissful heaviness he simply could not manage to make himself move.

As he lay there, Hiroki could hear the water running in the bathroom. He closed his eyes and let himself drift. He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not, but the next thing he was conscious of was a gentle warm hand softly stroking his hair.

"Hiro-san?" The sweet concerned tones emanating from above him, told Hiroki that his Nowaki was back. Hiroki opened his eyes slowly to be greeted by the sweet goofy face of his lover, who had laid his head down on the table next to him.

"Are you okay, Hiro-san?" Nowaki's blue eyes were so earnest.

Hiroki could not find any words at the moment, so he just nodded. He was rewarded for this, by seeing Nowaki's already bright countenance, light up with a wonderful smile. "You were so beautiful, Hiro-san, it was perfect. I can't believe how amazing that was. How amazing you are."

Hiroki watched as Nowaki bent down and untied the tie from the leg of the table. He noticed that Nowaki had divested himself completely of any remnants of his Kusama costume and was standing there now, completely naked.

Once Hiroki was loose, Nowaki helped him move his stiff arms back down and sit up. Hiroki winced a bit as he did this. The tattered remains of the maid's outfit hung loosely around his waist. He lifted his hips slightly to assist Nowaki as the younger man eased him out of the little that remained of his own costume.

Nowaki produced a warm, wet cloth, seemingly from nowhere and began to gently wash Hiroki's tear-stained cheeks.

Hiroki knew that he should resist, be embarrassed, tell Nowaki to stop babying him. But he just felt so peaceful at the moment and he didn't want to disrupt this. So, he sat there quietly like an obedient child instead and let the man attend to him.

"You just rest, Hiro-san. It might take you a while to come all the way back and you don't want to rush it." Nowaki's voice and his hands were equally gentle now. It had been such a long time since they had played that hard and he was so proud of Hiro-san for being so willing.

When Nowaki went to untie Hiroki's wrists, he was surprised to hear his lover softly say: "No, not yet." He watched, stunned as Hiroki looped his still bound wrists over his shaggy head. He was even more surprised when Hiroki leaned in and kissed him softly.

After the kiss, Hiroki set his cheek against Nowaki's and whispered into the giant's ear. "Thank you."

Nowaki was incredibly moved to see Hiro-san in this state. He wanted to say something, but the words caught in his throat. For once the Nowaki found himself feeling shy, so instead of his usual declarations, he just said, "I drew another bath for us, Hiro-san."

Hiroki had promised Nowaki that he would, for one day, be the young doctor's toy. He could have not come any closer to creating that sense than this. He allowed Nowaki help lift him up off the table as though he were a doll.

He was incredibly relieved however, when his giant gently set his feet back on the floor. Hiroki removed his bound hands from around Nowaki's neck. Once he'd released Nowaki, however, he couldn't help but lean in to the man for support.

Nowaki gently braced him and silently moved with him down the hall.

Hiroki hadn't really been hurt by their rough play, but he was having trouble getting his sated limbs to obey him.

Once they reached the bath, Hiroki allowed Nowaki to guide him into the shower and wash him down. He stood quietly as the younger man's hands moved over him, washing away the sticky evidence of their games.

After they'd both been rinsed, Nowaki climbed into the bath, and helped Hiro-san in after him. He had made sure that the water was not too hot and had added some soothing herbs as well. Nowaki pulled Hiroki down between his lean thighs, careful not to bump any of Hiro-san's aggravated parts as he urged his lover to settle.

Once in the tub, Hiroki revived a bit. He leaned back and looped his still tie-bound wrists around the younger man's neck as he leaned back and rested his shoulders against the comforting mass of Nowaki's chest. From this position, Nowaki massaged him, easing any remaining ache from Hiroki's arms, belly, neck and chest. Hiroki could feel the silver chain he still wore around his neck rub slightly against his skin as Nowaki rubbed him.

Eventually Hiroki removed his arms from around his lover's neck once more and allowed Nowaki to untie his bindings.

Nowaki was concerned with the red marks he encountered on Hiroki's wrists. "Oh, Hiro-san, I think you might bruise." He sounded genuinely upset.

"It's fine, Nowaki, I just pulled against the tie a bit to hard when we were playing. The red will fade in a few hours." Hiroki assured Nowaki as he leaned forward, allowing the giant to run strong fingers through his water-heavy hair.

After the bath, Hiroki continued to be docile. He let Nowaki dry him and then moved with him into their bedroom. Nowaki tucked him lovingly into their futon. Hiroki closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow and slipped in and out of sleep for a time.

Hiroki was aware, when he was conscious, of hearing Nowaki moving around in the other room, most likely cleaning up the evidence of all their sexual antics.

When Nowaki returned to the bed room later, he brought with him a plate of fresh sliced fruit. He climbed under the covers with Hiro-san, setting the plate on the mattress in front of them as he carefully snuggled in behind his lover, being mindful of Hiro-san's still-tender ass.

Nowaki reached over Hiroki and took a piece of fruit off the plate. He fed this to Hiro-san, alternating bites for himself. They ate in comfortable silence, broken intermittently with the exchange of variously flavored kisses. Then Hiroki and Nowaki curled into each other, cherishing the peace of their bed.

Before they had gotten into the bath, Nowaki had removed the panda barrettes from Hiroki's tangled locks and set them on the edge of the tub. After the bath, he had brought them into the bedroom and left them on the top of the small table next to his side of the bed. As they lay together now, Nowaki reached back and picked them up.

Nowaki held the pandas out in front of the older man. "Should I get rid of these now, Hiro-san?"

After a long moment Hiroki answered. "No, why don't we keep them. They are kind of cute after all."

He disrupted Nowaki's embrace by turning over and moving in towards the man's irresistible chest. As he did this, Hiroki plucked one of the panda barrettes out of his lover's large palm and turned it over between his long fingers.

"And who knows," Hiroki murmured, tucking his head under Nowaki's chin, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks for the first time since he'd come back from being Kami. "Who knows, maybe we'll use them again...Only next time, you get to wear them."A bit sore and sleepy, but ultimately and oddly content, he nestled into Nowaki's warmth, smiling.

Hiroki fell asleep quickly, the barrette still clasped between his fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading all! One chapter left.<strong>

**BabeBlkBear, thank you for being my 100th reviewer for this fic.  
><strong>

**JoanIncarnate, how lovely to hear from you! Thanks for dropping a line.**

**TBF101- Your reviews make this dog howl with happiness. Thank you, Black Bird. Also, I appreciated your comments on trust. That is what good S and M is all about. Also, as you can see from the chapter above, I wanted to address the issue of after care which is also part of a responsible S and M relationship. Too many fics focus on the hurt without the comfort. **

**I also loved that you mentioned Hiroki's size insecurity. I always hope to interject a little bit of realism into my fantasy writing. Makes it more enjoyable for me and who hasn't ever had an awkward moment like that during an intimate encounter... Or maybe it's just me...**

**See you last chapter!**

**Sincerely.**

**Cerberus**


	9. Chapter 8: Conclusion?

** Chapter 8: Conclusion?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spatula Test – Another Misplaced Citrus: Panda Barrettes<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Conclusion?**

* * *

><p>Hiroki awakened the next morning to a pair of warm lips on his forehead: Nowaki was kissing him.<p>

Waking up to find the giant intruding so deeply into his personal space always set him off.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?" Hiroki shouted, pushing Nowaki away.

Nowaki just sat back and smiled at Hiroki benignly. "Hiro-san, I couldn't figure out another way to wake you. I already tried to get you up like twenty-two times."

Hiroki growled and rolled over, pulling the covers up over his wild auburn head. He felt the futon shift as Nowaki stood up.

"Please, Hiro-san, go back to sleep if you want," Nowaki said kindly. "It is Sunday after all, but you said last night that you wanted to have breakfast with me before I left for work today."

Hiroki heard Nowaki softly close the bedroom door as he went back out into the main room of the apartment. The professor sighed. He knew that if he wanted to see Nowaki at all that day he had to get up.

Nowaki had graciously agreed to go into the flower shop early to assist the owner with his bi-annual inventory and he was also pulling a double shift at the hospital. This meant once the big dork left, he wouldn't be seeing Nowaki again until Monday morning. Nowaki would be coming home, just as he left for work at the University. Hiroki couldn't wait for Nowaki to finally finish his residency and get his own practice going so that he hopefully wouldn't have to work so much and could maintain some more reasonable hours.

The professor got up very slowly and groaned; he was really stiff, and not in the fun way. Still, in spite of the expected discomfort in his lower half, Hiroki's whole body actually felt marvelously attended to. Hiroki went to run his fingers through his sleep disheveled hair. Looking at his arm as he raised it, he grimaced. He put his hand back down and instead, went over to the closet and began pulling out his clothes.

Nowaki smiled, when he heard Hiro-san move from the bedroom to the bath. He was pleased he would have the chance to see his beloved before he had to leave. He had just finished putting the last of the breakfast on the table, when Hiroki emerged from the bathroom, looking remarkably well put together for a Sunday morning.

Hiroki sat down very slowly, wincing a bit as his backside made contact with the chair. He looked up at Nowaki.

The younger man noticed a flash of silver, lying low on his lover's long neck, just at the lowest point of the open collar of the dress shirt he was wearing.

The two men's eyes met and the activities of the previous day flared in the memory of both. Hiroki blushed deeply and looked away. Nowaki's already goofy smile just increased in goofiness.

After a quick blessing, the couple began eating.

Nowaki studied his lover thoughtfully as he chewed. He eyed Hiro-san closely: something just wasn't quite right about the man this morning. Then he realized what it was.

"Hiro-san?"

"Hmmmm?" Hiroki had picked up one of his books that had been sitting on the corner of the table and was now flipping through it.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Nowaki had realized that Hiro-san was wearing one of the long-sleeved shirts he reserved for teaching. Normally on the weekends when he didn't teach, the man always dressed much more casually.

"Well, I thought I might go into school later and do some work, since I'll be on my own today," Hiroki responded, not looking up as he reached for the teapot to fill his cup. He started, however, when instead of the teapot's handle, he found his fingers carefully clasped in Nowaki's warm hand.

His eyes snapped up and he saw the horrified look on his giant's face, as with his other hand, Nowaki pushed back the cuff of his shirt sleeve. Hiroki's wrist sported a deep purple bruise from where he had pulled against his restraints during the previous day's role-playing.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered. "I am so sorry."

Hiroki pulled his hand quickly out of Nowaki's grasp. He scowled and a new blush arose on his cheeks. "Dumb ass, it's nothing. I'm fine… I just got a little too far into character yesterday."

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki said again in the same sorrow stricken tones.

Hiroki was pained more by how upset the bruises seemed to make Nowaki, than by the actual marks themselves. "Really Nowaki..." He tried to console the younger man. "It's nothing. So I have to wear long sleeves for a week or so… No big deal, just drop it!" But looking at the expression on the face of his overgrown lover sitting next to him, Hiroki could tell Nowaki wasn't going to let it go. In fact, much to his chagrin, the big dork actually looked like he might be tearing up.

If Nowaki started crying, that would be unbearable. He had to do something fast.

Desperate times call for drastic measures, so Hiroki screwed up his courage and pushed up from the table. He took Nowaki completely by surprise, moving over and settling himself, cautiously, sideways in Nowaki's lap. Hiroki looked deep into his partner's troubled blue eyes and growled. "Okay, Nowaki, I gave you the option to leave it, but you obviously are not going to take my direction, so you leave me no choice."

"What?" Confusion replaced trouble in Nowaki's cobalt eyes.

"Shut up and just sit still!"

Puzzlement turned into shock as Hiroki placed one hand under his giant's chin, gripped it, and turned Nowaki's head to the side. Then he ran the fingers of his other hand through the thick inky hair on the back of Nowaki's head. He used this hand to tilt the tall man's head over.

Then Hiroki did something very bold: he latched on to Nowaki's neck with his mouth.

It took the younger man a moment to realize what Hiroki was doing, but as soon as he did, Nowaki shouted. "Hey!" He started trying to squirm out from under Hiro-san's grasp.

Hiroki was pained a bit in his nether regions by Nowaki's movements. He shot a very cross look at Nowaki and detached himself from his lover's neck only long enough to hiss: "I said, shut up and be still, this is Master Kamijou now!"

Hearing the ferocity in Hiro-san's voice, meekly, Nowaki complied.

When "Master Kamijou" finally released him, Nowaki had a magnificent hickey well-above his collar-line.

Hiroki got up slowly off of Nowaki's lap, returned to his own seat, sat down regally, if a bit gingerly, and resumed eating as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "There," he gruffed, picking up his book again. "Now we're even, so stop mooning about it."

"Hiro-san?"

"What now?" Hiroki sighed.

Nowaki looked down at his tented lap. Apparently, Hiro-san's attention had ensured that all of his giant was now wide awake this morning.

_No wonder Nowaki's lap had felt so uncomfortable_.

"Like I said," Hiroki hid his grin behind the pages of his book, ignoring Nowaki's pleading looks. "We're even. Now finish your breakfast, Pervert, and go to work!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Hiroki did actually find himself going into the University.<p>

The apartment seemed terribly lonely without Nowaki and after the events of the previous day; there was no part of their home that did not stir his heart with memories or longing.

As he opened the door to his office, the wafting cloud of smoke that greeted him alerted the junior professor that Miyagi had also come in and had apparently been there for some time.

"Kam-i-jou, my sweet honey!" Miyagi chirped as Hiroki entered the office.

Hiroki scowled at his senior as he set his bag on his desk. As he sat carefully down, Hiroki found himself wishing he had chosen a chair with more padding.

His junior's state had not gone unnoticed by Miyagi.

"Observing how you are moving today, my dear Kamijou, I can tell that big brat of yours has been taking you to task recently. You must tell me how you escaped."

"Funny thing, that notion of escape, Professor Miyagi," Hiroki shot back, as he sorted through some papers on his desk without looking up. "Did your underage boy toy have a play date or something?"

Miyagi grimaced and was suddenly glad that Kamijou had not bothered to look at him. He had been hiding out in his office now for about four hours.

Ever since their incident with the "poisoning,"*Shinobu had gotten some pretty strange ideas in his head about how to help alleviate some of Miyagi's stress about trying keep him satisfied sexually. Miyagi had fled their apartment to get away from Shinobu and his increasingly persistent proposals.

Looking back over at Hiroki, Miyagi knew that he had promised Kamijou's giant the he would cease harassing the younger professor. But sitting here in the state he'd been in all morning, dwelling on all the unpleasantness with Shinobu, the temptation to tease was just too great.

After all, why wallow in such troublesome thoughts when there was the diversion of his easily riled assistant right there?

Miyagi got up and moved over behind Hiroki's desk. He wrapped his long arms around his junior and cooed in to Hiroki's ear. "Oi, Kamijou, why must you always be so cruel?"

"Get off me, Professor!" Hiroki snapped. "You know I don't appreciate being harassed. Can't you please give it a rest for even one day?" As he pushed Miyagi's hands off him, the senior professor's fingers grazed the silver chain around his neck.

"What's this Kamijou?" Miyagi asked, pulling back Hiroki's collar and eying the silver band with surprise. In the years he'd known the younger man, he'd never seen Hiroki wear any kind of adornment. "Did that boyfriend of yours get that for you? A gilded collar to go with that short leash he keeps you on?"

"With all due respect, Professor," Hiroki snarled as he pulled his collar out of the other man's finger's, "fuck you."

"Oh my darling are you offering at last?" Miyagi teased. He latched on to a struggling Hiroki once more, completely unfazed and actually quite delighted by his junior's rage.

Both men froze however, at hearing an angry "Hrrrrumph" issue from the direction of their office door. The two professors looked up in unison into the very perturbed face of one honey-haired, gray-eyed teenager.

"Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi's voice immediately slipped into its most appeasing tone.

His brat, however, was having none of it. "First you promised you'd stay away from the damned Demon, Miyagi and then I find you here offering to let him top you?…When I've been trying to get you to let me do that for the last three weeks!" Shinobu shouted.

"Miyagi, you're an ass… and I am calling Kusama-sensei!" Shinobu declared as he flipped open his phone and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, shit." Miyagi muttered under his breath. He quickly grabbed his briefcase up off the floor and headed out the door. "Shinobu-chin!"

Hiroki could hear his senior's voice echo down the University's empty hallways. Finally, alone at last, Hiroki unbuttoned his cuffs, rolled up his sleeves and picked up a red pen.

He found himself returning to what Miyagi had said before his brat had shown up. Hiroki brought one hand up and his fingertips traced the cool chain around his neck_. _

_Collar and leash, eh? _Hiroki smiled at this thought. _Kami might like that._

He began reading his student's papers, but the back of his mind he wondered how long it would be before he had the opportunity to make a promise to Nowaki again.

The End ?

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Hiroki: *scratching himself* "God damn it Nowaki, why didn't you tell me when I let you shave me that it was going to itch so fucking much when it started to grow back in?"

Nowaki: *with sly puppy smile* "If it's too uncomfortable, Hiro-san, maybe it would be better if you just let me maintain it."

Hiroki: "Pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:*<strong>**Chapter Thirteen of "The Spatula Test" Shinobu "poisons" Miyagi, medical help is sought and promises are made. If you haven't read it already, I encourage you to check it out**.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all, <strong>**for accompanying me on this wild and sometimes OOC little fic.**

**I appreciate all who reviewed, your encouragement, kept me going on this piece which was a bit OOC for me too (though fun, I will admit).**

**If you'd like me to bring Kami and Kusama back for an encore, you have something else you'd like to see, or you want to make some comments on this piece, please feel free to write a review or send me a PM. All of the above are appreciated.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cerberus**


End file.
